


Into the Sky

by Sammiec3



Series: LinkedUniverseAU Discord Mischief [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: Twilight wakes and finds himself somewhere he knows he should not be.





	Into the Sky

“Link…?” The voice echoed through Twilight’s mind as he fell endlessly through the void. His eyes opened and first there was nothing, a black empty void before a light sparked to life in front of him. It grew larger in size expanding brightly in every direction, in the center a figure could be seen. “I am waiting for you.” The voice echoed oddly in the emptiness surrounding him. The form became clearer, a woman coated entirely in blue with an odd dress hovered above him. “The time has come for you to awaken. You are vital to a mission of great importance.”“Link…” The voice was different, his perspective changed. Before he had been falling with his back to the void but now he was facing a new girl, one with long golden hair and clothed in a pink dress with a white shall. Below her an endless sea of clouds. They were falling. The panic swelled through his being as he reached for her, her scream echoed out to him. Below her a figure of black grew closer. It’s large mouth opened.

Twilight shot up in bed with a gasp, his eyes searching for the girl- Zelda but only finding a simple dorm room. His heartbeat slowed with his breathing. “...Ah, your awake.” The voice startled him and he turned to see a man he’s never met before, but he knew him. How did he know him? The large belly, the red scarf, owl like face. This was Zelda’s father, Gaepora.

But Zelda’s father had died years ago, leaving her to rule the kingdom from a young age.

Yet here was this man, he knew without knowing how, that he was Zelda’s father, and the headmaster of the Knight Academy, the academy in which he attended. The academy in which he had graduated only yesterday.

Something’s not right.

“When your Loftwing carried you back, you were limp and unconscious. I feared the worst.” Gaepora continued as if nothing were wrong.

Loftwing? Hadn’t… isn’t that the creature that Sky is always talking about?

“Fortunately, you don’t appear to have any serious injuries. For that much we can be grateful.” Twilight looked away from him, looking down at his arms, covered in the familiar white with blue details that Sky often wore. “But Link… Where’s Zelda? She was with you, was she not? ...What’s happened to my daughter?”

Twi slowly looked back up at the man and he started to speak, telling him of their flight around Skyloft after the ceremony, of Zelda’s falling past the clouds. It felt like a script someone had placed into his mind, he knew what to say and his body worked to push the words out. His voice, this wasn’t his voice. But he knew this voice well.

Gaepora listened with a worried expression then lifted a hand to rub his face. “A black tornado, you say? Hmm. That was no ordinary storm.” He was quiet for a moment before turning from the bed to walk towards the door. Twi’s body moved, turning to get his feet off the bed and pull on his boots. “You must not push yourself. You’re still recovering.” Glancing over he saw that Gaepora was looking at him again, then he bowed his head. “Tell me… when you saw Zelda today, did anything about her seem… off?” There was a pause before he was speaking again.

“I see… she was talking about the surface then? And you’ve been having dreams about a ‘great mission’? How interesting…” There was a long pause before a hand came down on Twilight’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I was lost in thought there for a moment. It’s all very strange, but I doubt there’s much of a connection between these things. I’m concerned for zelda, but so long as she’s with her Loftwing, I’m sure she’ll be fine. Either way, daybreak has yet to arrive. It would be very difficult to spot one girl and her bird in the dark of night. It would also be very dangerous. Rest now, Link. Zelda’s going to be fine. She’s out there alive. I know it.” Gaepora turned and left the room. The door opened and closed and he remained sitting there for several minutes in silence.

“Link…” An echoing whisper called him. His ears twitched towards the door and he turned to look at it. The faint words continued and he stood ready to follow.

The moments the strange whisper faded he felt himself gain control of the body, he flexed his fingers looking down at his hands, fingers that had yet to gain the calluses of hard labor and swordplay. Arms that had yet to gain the strength that he knew Sky possessed.Looking around the room he found an abandoned sword and harness, he was quick to put them on not wanting to risk being unarmed. After a moment he drew the blade and walked over to a small lit lantern, tilting the sword slightly he looked at his reflection and saw what he had guessed. Somehow he was in Sky’s body, the pale blue eyes confirmed it. But how…? Why? Some things came without his needing to do or know anything.

Has this already happened?

Was he… is he… were these Sky’s memories?

He sheathed the sword and took a step towards the door. His fingers curled around the handle. What was he meant to do…? The echo chimed again, calling to him. His fingers tightened around the handle for a moment before he pulled open the door.

He was in a large hall with many other rooms around him- the Academy. His eyes scanned for anything out of the ordinary in the dim light.

There it was.

Floating above the steps, the strange vision from his dream. He took a step towards it and it shifted to be further up the stairs before waiting. A clear invitation to follow. Looking around he saw that they were quite alone. Another step, another pace backwards. He climbed the stairs following after the blue spirit, always a few paces away, always leading him forwards. Through the upstairs and out a double door.

Across a stone bridge, up some more stairs leading towards a temple before making an immediate right. There was a drop, a path leading down under the temple. He hesitated before climbing down to a wooden platform, then to an outcropping of rocks. He paused there to look over the edge and his eyes widened in shock.

The island was floating, an endless mass of clouds lay in a thick barrier far below while stars surrounded them on all sides. He took a breath before continuing after the spirit. Some of the drops made him climb, while others he could easily jump. Then he came to small island he had to jump too, the spirit waited, hovering just across the gap. Sky had done this? Just jumped with nothing but the endless clouds below. He could do this too. He got a running start and jumped.

It wasn’t enough to make it.

His fingers clutched at the stone trying to find a purchase, the damp moss refusing to hold him crumbled and he was falling…

Falling…

“Link…?” The voice echoed through Twilight’s mind as he fell endlessly through the void.

Again…?

There it was… the black void as he opened his eyes. The light and the figure just visible in it… the echoing voice calling for him. Zelda, free falling through the sky, he reaches for her but the beast opens it’s jaw.

He’s in the dorm room again, speaking with Gaepora. He can see just how anxious the man is now that the confusion of where Twilight is has past. He’s worried, his daughter is missing… Sky’s best friend is missing… They are both worried about Zelda. He leaves, the voice calls for him.

*What… just happened? Why am I here again?

Getting up he grabs his sword and begins to follow the spirit again. He follows the winding path leading to that jump. Breath, you’ve done hundreds of jumps like this before. You’ve fought in a sky temple before. The jump isn’t even that hard.

A chuchu lunged at him when he jumped.A flying cat-thing Mia the remlit lunged at him and he toppled over the edge.

He was caught sneaking out of the school.

Arms caught the grass past the moss, swinging his body up onto the rock and laying there. He was so tired… What if he just… slept…?

“Link…” No!

Again…

Again-

Again.

Repeating it over and over.

How many times has it been now?

Feet landed and he stumbled forwards, leaning against the ledge of the next cliff and taking a moment. Just a moment for himself. “Fucking finally!” He groaned, he was so tired.

The spirit moved on. He sighed and continued after it, climbing vines, running around the base of a statue until reaching a opening. He hesitated… then walked in, following the spirit down into a round chamber. A sword lay in the center, buried deep into the stone.

It wasn’t the Master Sword… but it felt similar to it. He approached it slowly his body starting to move on it’s own.

The spirit appeared from the Sword, flipping through the air and landing gracefully in front of him. Twilight supposed she was beautiful in her way. Similar in appearance to the Fairies he had seen from Wind’s world.

Her voice was inflixionless, and echoed oddly. “The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny. According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given. I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry Come, Link. You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is  your destiny.” There was a pause as Twilight looked at her. She continued to speak as Twilight stared at her, speaking of Zelda. His body dashed forwards and Fi lifted above him, floating before him and drawing his gaze skyward.

“It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward.” Movement returned to him, he had the option to walk away. But he knew that wasn’t what… whatever this was, wanted. He nodded slightly and stepped onto the platform taking the long step over to the sword and grabbing the hilt. 

He tugged drawing it from the stone and twisting it to face the right way in his hands before raising the blade to the sky.

His eyes flew open to star at the canopy of green far above their camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Lonk and Nyoom for inspiring this, love you both <3<3


End file.
